


park minhyuk — sophomore, architecture

by yagirlqlot



Series: astro: six-part college au [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlqlot/pseuds/yagirlqlot
Summary: hello, this is @flowerboyastro from twitter! introductory and general notes for this series are found in a thread i made in my twitter account for this series; you can check that out if you'd like to.this one is for my bias, my baby, the otter and wolf boy rocky/minhyuk(ie). i miss him so much :( i hope he is resting well and happy as always. i don't think i'm going to get used to black-haired rocky any time soon, and as of now i'm still holding onto pink-haired rocky lmao :(also, i'm very sorry that this one took too long to post! it was already finished and sitting in my draft list; i originally planned on posting this after i finish the next chapter, but honestly i had a hard time brainstorming for it, and before i knew it a month already passed since i posted the last one. i also did streaming and voting stuff during the comeback promotions and finished other writing projects i wanted to publish on my twitter first. i took some time off too, so i wasn't able to write the next one as soon as i would've liked to and post this. i wanted to finish the next chapter first before posting this but it would be too long already since sanha's chapter. so yeah, i'm really sorry :(before anything else, i would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my mutuals (i promised her this chapter since the last rsd) and my favorite pebbles on twitter. if y'all reading this i just want to say i miss our crackhead and soft/crying over rocky nights and i hope you're all doing well <3 this is dedicated to all of my pebble mutuals and all the rocky stans out there :)if you want to, you can listen to "hello tutorial" by zion t. and seulgi while reading. i wrote this chapter while listening to it and it influenced how this chapter turned out to be; it is loosely inspired from the message or concept of that song so you can listen to that for extra feels lmao.you can find the au series this was inspired fromhere;please check it out if you can!okay i'm gonna shut up now. enjoy reading!
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Everyone, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Reader
Series: astro: six-part college au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774753
Kudos: 11





	park minhyuk — sophomore, architecture

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is @flowerboyastro from twitter! introductory and general notes for this series are found in a thread i made in my twitter account for this series; you can check that out if you'd like to. 
> 
> this one is for my bias, my baby, the otter and wolf boy rocky/minhyuk(ie). i miss him so much :( i hope he is resting well and happy as always. i don't think i'm going to get used to black-haired rocky any time soon, and as of now i'm still holding onto pink-haired rocky lmao :(
> 
> also, i'm very sorry that this one took too long to post! it was already finished and sitting in my draft list; i originally planned on posting this after i finish the next chapter, but honestly i had a hard time brainstorming for it, and before i knew it a month already passed since i posted the last one. i also did streaming and voting stuff during the comeback promotions and finished other writing projects i wanted to publish on my twitter first. i took some time off too, so i wasn't able to write the next one as soon as i would've liked to and post this. i wanted to finish the next chapter first before posting this but it would be too long already since sanha's chapter. so yeah, i'm really sorry :(
> 
> before anything else, i would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my mutuals (i promised her this chapter since the last rsd) and my favorite pebbles on twitter. if y'all reading this i just want to say i miss our crackhead and soft/crying over rocky nights and i hope you're all doing well <3 this is dedicated to all of my pebble mutuals and all the rocky stans out there :)
> 
> if you want to, you can listen to "hello tutorial" by zion t. and seulgi while reading. i wrote this chapter while listening to it and it influenced how this chapter turned out to be; it is loosely inspired from the message or concept of that song so you can listen to that for extra feels lmao.
> 
> you can find the au series this was inspired from [ here; ](https://ppumeonae-bigvibe.tumblr.com/post/190733029806/astro-masterlist) please check it out if you can!
> 
> okay i'm gonna shut up now. enjoy reading!

"why don't you just say hi to her?" myungjun asks minhyuk who's been out of it since coming home to their shared dorm.

"i've been trying to hyung, believe me," minhyuk sighs.

"just do it then hyung," sanha persuades minhyuk. 

minhyuk groaned in defeat; because while he really wanted to do it, he couldn't bring himself to. sanha just shook his head and chuckled. "you really are helpless."

it might be a small thing, but minhyuk's been frustrated for a couple of weeks now about trying to approach this one girl in one of his gen. ed. classes this semester, and he seemed to find her cute. he made sure to remember her name during the first week of classes. it didn't help that he found her more adorable each time he sees her in class lectures, and he has since then developed a small crush on her. it became more difficult for him to try to approach her ever since. he encounters her along the hallways and lobbies, sometimes in the library too. there were so many chances for him, yet he couldn't say 'hi' because even though he doesn't look like it, he is really shy, especially around girls he finds cute. the day myungjun and sanha found out, they wouldn't stop teasing minhyuk about his crush and didn't let him hear the end of it; of course, they knew how minhyuk often stressed about trying to say 'hi' to her. sanha often teases minhyuk that he will do it for him instead, which sanha earns a glare from minhyuk. 

the frustration got to minhyuk today as he saw her again in class, more gorgeous and cuter than ever. he tried to glance at her from time to time while still keeping his attention on the professor; he would find her eagerly listening to the lecture and she would often have a small smile on her lips whenever she hears something familiar to her during the class lecture. minhyuk even passed by her on one of the school hallways while he was making his way to his next class. on his way home to the dorm, he remembered and thought of her — it just made minhyuk feel giddy, causing him to mush to myungjun and sanha about how pretty she was today, and vent his aggravation that's continuously building up with each passing day that he doesn't get to say 'hello' to her.

minhyuk would have to try again and he would have to do it for real the next time he sees her in class.  
______________________________________________________________________________

"oh my god," you mutter under your breath as you saw a note stuck with a date scribbled on it on the page of your planner you flipped to; you have a paper due in two days in one of your gen. ed. classes, but you can't remember what you're supposed to write about as you only wrote the date of the deadline and the name of the course subject. in bad luck, none of your block mates and friends were in the same section as you. your major classes were being too demanding with requirements lately that you completely forgot about this one. 

you scanned around the library for any classmates you could remember the face of. sitting a few desks in front of your right side was a figure you recognized, perhaps someone you're very familiar with; it was park minhyuk from your class. it was a name you remember very well and made sure to remember. you wanted to start a conversation with him many times, but you were too shy and intimidated by his looks. nonetheless, you found him cute and since then developed a crush on him. you often see him in the library too, focused on doing his own school requirements. he would often mindlessly bob his head along to the music playing in the ear pods he's wearing while doing his work, and you found it absolutely adorable.

the thought of approaching him made your heart race, however, you really didn't have a choice at the moment. you decided to suck it up, stood up from your desk, and walked to minhyuk.

"excuse me," you tapped on his shoulder gently, but he didn't seem to notice so you did it again. he turned to face you and he immediately removed the ear pods he's wearing — his face expressed shock, surprise, and panic all at once.

"hi," you smiled as best you could because admittingly, you're feeling very nervous talking to him right now. "you're minhyuk, right?"

"uh, yeah," minhyuk nodded.

"i'm so sorry to disturb you," you apologize as you look over what he's doing — an architectural plate, it seemed like. "but we take COMM 10 together, section A?" you asked. he affirmed that you're in the same class; he then asked your name the same way you asked him. something about him seemed nerve-wracked as well — it was written all over his face. you ask him what's supposed to be done in the paper, and minhyuk then briefly explains the instructions. you ask a few questions afterwards to clarify some points. 

"thank you minhyuk. i'll see you in class," you thank him and flash him a small smile. "i'll see you too," minhyuk stutters a bit. 

you felt your adrenaline go down from talking to minhyuk as you walk away from him. you just hoped he didn't notice your nervous stature while you talked to him. on the other hand, a sheepish smile made its way across minhyuk's lips as he comprehended what happened — he talked to this girl he has a ridiculously huge crush on. the more he thought about it, the more he smiled, and he tried to stop himself from smiling so big.  
______________________________________________________________________________

it was ten minutes until minhyuk's gen. ed. class (where he gets to see you again); he did not notice the time pass by until dongmin asked him if he was supposed to be heading to class yet while they — along with myungjun and sanha — were hanging out in one of the school's cafeterias. he was now jogging along the hallway on the way to the designated classroom for this subject, careful not to bump into anyone. he then saw you walking from the opposite direction, on your way to class as well; minhyuk waved at you and you waved back. as you were about to meet minhyuk halfway, you almost tripped in your rush, but he caught you by your arms immediately. "woah, are you okay?" he asked you and you nod while you felt your cheeks heat up from embarrassment. you both practically run to your classroom. 

you were both met by a note from your professor posted on the classroom door, announcing that there was no class meeting for today. "so much for running," you huffed and hunched over your back. "she didn't send an e-mail, right?" minhyuk breathed out, tired from running too. "no, i don't think so," he then glances at you, still finding you adorable even at your worn-out state.

"did you finish your paper?" you ask minhyuk.

"yeah, how about you?"

"almost done. thank god it's due later in the day." 

an awkward silence fell as you both walked away from the classroom. it was lunch hour during this class — minhyuk hasn't had lunch yet, while you haven't eaten a proper meal yet for the entire day. he wanted to ask you if you want to go with him for lunch, just as you want to ask him if he wants to eat with you. as if on cue, you both looked at each other. "have you had lunch yet?" you couldn't help but laugh at the simultaneous exchange of the same question, while minhyuk chuckled softly.

"i haven't," minhyuk shook his head. "how about you?"

your stomach started to growl. "i haven't eaten a meal yet," you sheepishly smile.

minhyuk walks ahead and turns to look at you, concern painting his features. he jerks his head to the side to motion you to go with him to the cafeteria. "we should go eat then, and you should eat a lot."

you and minhyuk talked over lunch and finally got to introduce yourselves properly to each other. you put your bashfulness aside and tried to be confident, although you almost break whenever minhyuk smiles. there was still a trace of shyness on minhyuk's face, but he got comfortable as you both conversed with each other. he didn't show it, but minhyuk felt like melting whenever you would smile or laugh at something he said. 

in your conversation with minhyuk, you almost lost track of time, but thankfully, you remembered to glance at your watch. "i have to go to class," you inform minhyuk as you tidy up your side of the table. "how about you?"

"it's my free time," minhyuk watches you clean up. "i'll probably wait for my friends here."

"oh. well, i better get going then," you stood up from your seat. "i'll see you around," you smile at him.

"of course, i'll see you around too," he returns back the smile. how can such a small gesture make you feel so many things?

dongmin, bin, and jinwoo spot minhyuk sitting by one of the cafeteria tables and walk toward him. "didn't you have class?" dongmin asked as he put his bag down on the bench.

"it got canceled."

"i'm hungry. did you eat yet?" bin asks while eyeing the meals available on the cafeteria counter. minhyuk then nods in affirmation. before they could go and get their meals, jinwoo noticed something on minhyuk. "you look awfully happy," he teases him with a smirk. "did something happen?"

something did happen; he was able to finally talk to you and even have a long conversation with you over lunch. he only hopes this would go on for a long time. minhyuk then smiles at the thought of you. "i'm just having a really great day."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope i did justice to rocky crumbs and i hope you enjoyed this chapter :) until the next one! i'll try to finish and post it sooner. 
> 
> next chapter: moon bin


End file.
